


Boys Will Be Boys

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, frat boy AU, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: “And who do I belong to, exactly?”His taunt had the desired effect. Tyki leaned in closer, fingers curling around Lavi’s hungry dick. “Me.”
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 13





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this was another prompt request I took on tumblr, but since it was so long, I decided to grant it an official status of "stand-alone fic." Please excuse my incredibly self-indulgent portrayal of Lavi and Tyki in this fic. I really just... had too much fun. XD

Lavi moaned around the fingers in his mouth, squeezing his eye shut. He fought to keep himself upright as he leaned face first against the wall. Tyki had dragged him into the nearest empty bedroom, but the loud music still beat through the paper thin walls of the frat house. The bass rumbled through the walls and the floor. Only moments ago, he’d been in the thick of the party, dancing and drinking with his friends.

Now he had Tyki’s cock pressed against his ass and was choking on his fingers. _What a night_.

Tyki mouthed over Lavi’s neck and shoulders, his fingers dripping with saliva as he forced Lavi to suck on them. “You sure looked like you were having fun without me.”

Lavi could only whine, his tongue rubbing up against Tyki’s fingers as he stuffed his mouth full. Tyki chuckled, slowly sliding his fingers free. “What was that, Red?”

Wiggling his jaw, Lavi exhaled and relaxed in Tyki’s hold. It wasn’t the first time Tyki had pulled him from a party like this, and if he played his cards right, they’d both be enjoying themselves before long. “I was just with Allen,” he said coolly, turning his head to the side in an attempt to see what Tyki was up to behind him. There was a slight teasing in his tone, verging on flirtatious. “What are you so worried about?”

Tyki nipped at Lavi’s neck as his clean hand slid down to unbutton Lavi’s pants. “I’m not worried.” Once the button and zipper had been undone, he yanked Lavi’s pants and underwear down. Without pause, his saliva soaked fingers slipped between Lavi’s cheeks and pressed up against his hole. “I just don’t want Allen to get the wrong idea.”

A shiver ran up Lavi’s back and his cock grew heavy with arousal. “And what idea would that be?” He gasped as Tyki’s finger penetrated him, the saliva not nearly slick enough to ease him open. Biting his lip, he widened his stance and wondered if he’d be lucky enough to find lube in the bedroom they had sequestered themselves in.

Unlikely, but it was a nice thought.

Tyki worked him open slowly, his finger pushing in and out of Lavi’s ass with care. “He seemed to think he could dance like _that_ with you.”

“Like what?” Lavi groaned out as Tyki’s fingers stretched him wider. His heart raced as they continued their game, Tyki’s touches making Lavi desperate to be fucked properly.

Grinning against his neck, Tyki pressed a second finger into Lavi. “Like you’re dating,” he said, scissoring his fingers wider. “Like you’re his.” Suddenly, he yanked his fingers free and twisted Lavi around, pushing his back against the wall.

Now face to face, Lavi could see the heated look in Tyki’s eyes, the look he always had before things got interesting. “Really?” Lavi asked, a smug smirk on his lips even though he was out of breath and his cock laid bare between them, dripping with need. “And who do I belong to, exactly?”

His taunt had the desired effect. Tyki leaned in closer, fingers curling around Lavi’s hungry dick. “Me.” Their lips crashed together with mutual desire, Lavi opening his mouth to let Tyki in. His legs hitched up around Tyki’s waist and his arms encircled his neck to pull them closer.

Tyki lifted Lavi off the ground and carried him to the strange bed, the springs creaking as they fell into it. Lavi groaned, his sensitive cock rubbing against Tyki’s still clothed stomach. He had lost his pants somewhere along the way to the bed, but his shirt was still on. The fabric felt stifling as he began to sweat, but he was too preoccupied to remove it.

Lavi didn’t have a chance to catch his breath—as soon as Tyki regained his balance, he stole another deep, sinful kiss from Lavi’s lips. Slipping a hand between them, Tyki found Lavi’s cock again and stroked him.

“ _Mmm_ , fuck,” Lavi groaned into Tyki’s mouth, his hips jerking into Tyki’s hand with unbridled need.

Smirking into the kiss, Tyki pulled back just enough to watch Lavi’s face screw up in lust. “Remember, Red,” he began, pressing his thumb against the tip of Lavi’s cock. “You’re…” He paused, sliding his thumb over the slit and milking precum from it. “…Mine.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Lavi cussed under his breath, his eye rolling back in his head as he fought to keep his thoughts coherent. At this rate, he’d cum in Tyki’s hand like an untouched virgin. Swallowing down his need, he dug his fingers into Tyki’s dark hair and pulled. “If I’m yours, then _fuck me already_.”

Tyki chuckled, excitement glistening in his golden eyes. “With pleasure.”

Before he knew it, Lavi was on his stomach—ass in the air and face smothered in the pillows at the head of the bed. Tyki undid his own pants, letting them drop around his thighs as he knelt behind Lavi. The sound of a cap popping off a bottle echoed in the room and Lavi felt something wet and slick ooze between his cheeks. He stifled a snicker in the pillows—of course, Tyki brought his own lube. The asshole planned this whole thing from the beginning.

…Lavi would have to thank him later.

The press of Tyki’s cock against his tight hole stole Lavi’s attention away from his rambling thoughts. He moaned as Tyki slid into him, thick and long. When their hips met and Tyki was fully inside him, Lavi clenched the bedding under him. “Don’t make me wait for it.”

With a smirk, Tyki rammed into Lavi’s backside. His hips thrust back and forth, pounding into the redhead without pause. Lavi moaned, biting the pillow and planting his knees deeper into the mattress. Tyki’s rough thrusts made the bed shake and Lavi could barely keep himself steady. Even with the loud music blasting downstairs, someone was bound to hear them through the walls.

Each snap of Tyki’s hips forced the air from Lavi’s lungs. He struggled to breathe under the constant rock of his hips, but only widened his legs to take Tyki in deeper. His stomach knotted up in pleasure, heat burning in his veins as his cock bounced between his legs from the motion. With how hard and fast Tyki was moving, Lavi didn’t think he’d last long—if only he could get a hand between his legs to stroke himself…

Tyki’s fingers dug into Lavi’s hips, steadying him as he fucked into the redhead. “You were so—chatty a moment ago,” Tyki said, pausing to catch his breath between words. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Lavi opened his mouth to snap back with a witty reply, but before he could get a word out, Tyki fucked into him harder. All he could manage was another lustful groan as he gripped the blankets tighter. “ _Nnnn_ …” Panting into the pillow, he struggled to shift his arms, bracing one arm under him so he could finally touch himself like he’d been dying to ever since Tyki had pinned him down. But before he could grab his cock, Tyki pushed his hand away from it. With a groan, he fumbled against the blankets again. “You’ve gotta be kidding me—”

“If you wanted a hand, you should’ve said so,” Tyki replied, giving Lavi the relief he’d been craving. He slipped a hand around Lavi’s hip and grabbed his cock, stroking him fast. He kept in time with the pace of his hips, blessing Lavi with an overload of sensations.

“Oh, _fuck_ —” he groaned into the mattress, his back arching as Tyki worked him over. “Yes, yes, yes—keep going. _Fuck yes_ …”

Tyki chuckled, panting as he continued to pound into Lavi. “Christ, you’re loud tonight.” He closed his eyes for a moment, knees going weak when a particularly pleasant shiver zipped up his spine before he continued to work over Lavi. “Everyone’s gonna know we’re fucking if you keep on like that.”

Lavi drooled into the pillows and on the mattress, his moans barely covered by the fabric he tried to muffle them with. “Don’t care—” he managed to groan out. “Just—just fuck me harder.”

Licking his lips, Tyki did as asked, thrusting faster than before. Their bodies worked together, sweat prickling over their skin as their moans echoed in the room. Lavi felt the heat rising in his abdomen, the clench of his muscles before the final crescendo. He only needed a few more strokes to push him over the edge.

“Close—so close, I—” Lavi couldn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm took hold, knocking the wind from his lungs as he came on the disheveled bedspread underneath him. Cum dripped down Tyki’s knuckles as he stroked him through it, the thick, white ropes staining everything in its path.

“ _Shit_ , yes—” Tyki hissed out as his pace faltered. He moaned deeply, hips canting erratically into Lavi’s backside as he came moments after him. When he finished, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Lavi. He was still mostly dressed—unlike Lavi, who’d lost his pants somewhere on the floor—and simply stuffed himself back into his jeans, zipping up like nothing had happened.

Lavi rolled to the side, avoiding the mess of cum on the bed. He exhaled, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. “I think I got cum on my shirt.”

“Gross,” Tyki said with a laugh. “Guess we’ll have to find you a new one.”

“Or go home,” Lavi added. “We might wanna make ourselves scarce before the owner of this bed finds out what we did to it.”

“Hmm…” Tyki sighed and sat up, looking at the bedding. Lavi’s jizz was clearly visible and there was no way to clean it up without making a scene. After taking a moment to weigh their options, he looked to Lavi. “Waffle House, then we go back to our apartment and fuck again?”

Lavi snickered. “Sounds like a plan to me. Now, help my find my pants…”


End file.
